Night of the monsters
by kesha379
Summary: this a Rp i did with some one please read and I own nothing but my oc light and XxihoneybuzzerxX own Brianna check her out on deviantART
1. Chapter 1

"Green cats eyes in midnight gloom fly with the witch on her ragged broom, Ghosts and shadow people evade there sight. None may not see what they might. Not knowing there immediate blight bravely approach to your door and RING…TRICK OR TREAT!" said Light yelling trick or treat in her brother ear. "Light stop that Brianna is on her way here and I don't want you acting like a child you 15 you to old for trick or treat" shadow told his little sister with an annoyed look on his face. Brianna Rang the door bell very impatient waiting for at least someone to answer "I wonder if anyone is home.." Light hear the door bell and open the door "Oh hey Brianna" said Light greeting her in. Brianna walks in slowly smiling at the pleasant hedgehog "As always great to see you light, is shadow home?.." Brianna asked. "Yeah hold on...SHADOW BRIANNA IS HERE" said Light yelling for her brother. Brianna ears folded back by the lack of noise. "Light stop all the yelling" said shadow coming down from up stairs. "Well sorry I was trying to let you know your girlfriend is here" light said crossing her arms. The minute Brianna saw shadow she gave him the warmest hug. Shadow return the hug to her "Hey lovely ready to go to the party tomorrow" asked shadow holding Brianna waist. Brianna looked at shadow and nodded "yes, I have the perfect outfit! What about you are you all set?" "Yeah I'm going as a sex vampire" said shadow pulling Brianna closer. "And I'm going as little red riding hood...what are you going as Brianna" Light lay on the well smiling. Brianna snickered as she wrapped her arms around shadow, "how odd as I am going as a vampire". "Oh is that so" shadow said moving close to Brianna lips. Without hesitating Brianna kissed him on the lips with her eyes half closed. (I really don't need to see this) thought Light walking up stairs to her room. "So what should we do now?" Brianna asked curious. "Well we can stay here and make out" said shadow. "Or we can go to Amy's and meet up with the others" Light said sticking her head out from up stairs. Brianna said sarcastically "hmm.. Such a hard decision... hehe" Light came back down stairs and push her brother out of the way "Come with Brianna lets had some girl time" Light said pulling Brianna arm. Brianna was slightly surprised but went with light "ah.. okay then.." she said still confused. Both Light and Brianna headed out the on their way to Amy's place leaving shadow behind. "This the last time I let light be around me and Brianna" said shadow. Light and Brianna made it to Amy's "I have to have a talk with Amy with all this pink" said light ring the door bell. "uhm.. why did you bring me here light?" Brianna asked out've curiosity. "I wanted to talk to you and Amy about something" answer Light looking to the ground. Brianna was a bit suspicious "about what?.." "Do you remember when I told you I was going out with Scourge and shadow doesn't know about It." asked Light. "Oh... Yeah I remember" Brianna said. "Well me scourge was having little fun last night and it got little too far and and I'm pregnant" Light said brokering down on to her knees crying. Brianna's eyes widen filled with surprise "we'll light you must inform shadow about this..." "No I can't he'll kill scourge if he fines out and I didn't even tell scourge yet" said light looking up at Brianna. Brianna placed her hand on her shoulder "well.. You'll have to tell sooner or later.." Light face Brianna "You're right Brianna but let me tell Scourge first then I'll tell Shadow" Light said drying her tears giving her a smile. Brianna nodded in agreement "Alright then" "Um Brianna can you could with me I'm little bit scared to go myself" asked Light. Brianna smiled softly "of course" she said in a sweet tone. "Thank you" said Light. Light open a port to scourge world Moebius both Light and Brianna walked though it. As they walked to scourge castle they was stop by Fiona the Fox. Brianna looked around curious and amazed at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Light, here to still more of other people boyfriends" said Fiona giving Light the dirty eye. "No, I'm here to speak to my boyfriend you know the one you cheated on" Light said to her in rage. "Maybe I should stay out've this one" Brianna said in her mind when backing up slowly.

"If you want to talk like that then let's fight" said Fiona handed toward her. "Bring it" said Light doing the same. Then out of no were "Hey who messing with my sweet cheeks" asked Scourge coming out of the trees landing in front of them. "Scourge" Fiona said feeling frustrated. Scourge looked at Fiona in a hateful way "Fiona how many times I have told you its over I don't love you anymore" Scourge said coldly to her. "This isn't over" Fiona said in rage running off. Scourge looked at his girlfriend "Sorry about that lady's" Scourge said feeling embarrass moving up to his true love. Brianna walks back in relief "quite alright". " "Brianna can you please let me talk to scourge for a sec" she asked her. "Sure no problem" Brianna said curious little walking away. Scourge looked at his girl with worry "What wrong sweat cheeks did i do something " he asked. "No you didn't do anything scourge it just..." she stated backing away from him. "What is it you know you can tell me" he said stepping closer. "Scourge i'm i'm PREGNANT" she shouted as tear fall from her tan cheeks. "You're your what..." scourge stated with a shock look on his face. Then Scourge smile and ran up to her picking up from the ground into a hug. "Scourge put me down I'm going to get sick" she said covering her mouth. He put her down "Sorry about that it just so happy" he said rubbing her right cheek. "You are" she said drying up her face. "Yes I am" he said kneeing down to her belly kissing it. Her cheeks turn red as a rose " I love you Scourge" she said holding his head on her belly. "And love you Light" he said. Scourge got up from his knees as Light turn to her left "Hey Brianna you can come back now" she shouted. Brianna can back out of the woods "So how did it go" she asked. "Great" scourge said kissing his lover right cheek. "So how are you going to break the news to shadow" Brianna asked. Light looked up at her lover in worry and fear "Don't worry I'll deal with spikes" he said holding Light close with a smile. Light clip her fingers and opening the way back home. As they want though Brianna saw Amy running up to them "Hey Amy" waving at her. "Guys where were you Shadow call and said you was on your way to my place" she said. "He did" asked Brianna. "What did you said to him" asked Light. "I told him we were getting ready for the Halloween party tonight" she said. "Well that good" said Light feeling claim now. Scourge pull Light closer to him and looked into her red emerald eyes "Hey sweat cheeks what are you going as" he asked. "As little red riding hood" she told him blushing lightly. "Oh really…well I'm going as your big bad wolf" he growled. Light blush even harder by the sound of that. Brianna turn to Amy "Amy what are you going as" she asked. "Oh I'm happy you asked I'm going as bleedman sugar bits princess" she said. "You read bleedman comics too I'm going as his red riding hood" Light said. "What are bleedman comics" asked scourge confused. "It's has to be the greatest comic ever made" shouted Brianna. "Sorry but I don't know what a bleedman is ok" he said. "Don't worry I show it later to you" Light said giving him a kiss on the right side of his cheek.


End file.
